This invention relates to gynecological samplers.
Gynecological samplers are used to take samples from the uterus, cervix or the like, such as endometrial cells lining the uterus. The sampler usually comprises a plastic catheter and a plunger device movable within the catheter. The tip of the catheter is closed and cells are admitted via a single, circular side opening close to the tip when suction is applied by pulling back on the plunger. The problem with such samplers is that it can be difficult to obtain large numbers of cells. Examples of gynecological samplers are described in, for example: FR 2602414, WO 97/19642, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,362, GB 2126100, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,225, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,282, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,022, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,037, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,381, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,022, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,066 and "The Pipelle: A disposable device for endometrial biopsy" by E Cornier, Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. Jan. 1, 1984, pp109-110.